


One Out Of Two

by baileyjoy3



Category: Ed Banger - Fandom, Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileyjoy3/pseuds/baileyjoy3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know that I'm livin' in a same world.<br/>Like the rest I'm trying to make one out of two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Out Of Two

**Author's Note:**

> this was nikki's request ilu nikki. okay so fluffy breakfane ahoy! this is literally just gratuitous fluff because i cant see these two doing anything more, i lied, that was a lie, im writing them porn. anyway, enjoy the fluff and sing the title the way irfane does in 'a mile away' and not in 'one out of two' because that version sounds better and cuter to me. <3

Break sits quietly at the piano, fingers brushing over the keys without making any sound. His head is bobbing with a tune he has thought of and hasn't figured out how to give life to yet. His back is to Irfane and he observes him from where he's sitting on the couch. He is curved over the piano (not a keyboard, a full blown grand piano with pedals and all), carefully letting the tips of his fingers, well callused from guitar playing, drift across the keys. He hesitates only on occasion, lifting his head skyward, eyes shut as if receiving the notes as a gift from God. The thought makes Irfane chuckle as he turns the page in his magazine. 'Baby making music', as their tunes has been described, coming from God? Not likely.

Long locks of hair shift off of Break's shoulders as he turns his head to glance over at Irfane, having heard his quiet laughter. Irfane glances up to catch his eye and smiles softly, letting it grow into a grin when Break returns it. There is some silent agreement between them that lifts Irfane from his seat and makes him wander toward Break. He settles next to him on the stool before the piano.

"Why were you laughing," he questions lightly, his eyes going back to the black and white notes before him. There's a few pages of sheet music, some filled, some empty, sitting on the stand, and a pencil that lays flat before them. Break's voice appears again in the sound of a hum and Irfane rests his hand gently atop his thigh.

"You looked like you were talking with the Father. Seeking his guidance for this," Irfane gestures vaguely to the setup before them, "and it humored me. Like this is the kind of music that God would send?"

Break does chuckle quietly when Irfane explains and it makes him smiles. He presses a kiss to his cheek and reaches for the papers as Break continues to examine the keys. He retrieves the front page from Irfane after a few moments, penning in a few more notes. He's the kind of person who likes to have things all mapped out before he starts to even test the tune. Irfane can appreciate that work ethic. It has always worked.

There are a few lyrics scribbled across the page in Break's adorably messy handwriting that makes Irfane smile fondly. Break hands the page back to him and continues to ponder the keys while Irfane observes the pages. He narrows his eyes carefully to read a word and lifts his hand from Break's thigh to guide himself across the page. He doesn't think anything of the action and is too focused to notice the way Break pauses instantly beside him, shifting slowly to look at him.

The noise that escapes Break makes Irfane jump and look back at him. Break looks so genuinely hurt that Irfane isn't touching him that he startles and drops the pages, grabbing his hand quickly. Break looks down at their joined hands and sadly (sadly???) intertwines their fingers, sighing softly. Irfane lifts a brow at him as he scoops up the pages, setting them back on the music stand.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Irfane is legitimately concerned at this pointed and lifts a hand to touch Break's chin, pulling his attention toward him. Break smiles softly and shrugs and Irfane relaxes a bit. He was just comfortable with the affection. "This looks great so far, if you didn't already know." Break's smile curves a bit wider until he's practically beaming with pride and Irfane can't resist leaning in to kiss him. It's so sweet and innocent and Break's eyes flutter shut against his cheeks.

"Can I hear you try some of the words? I wanted to test this out." Irfane nods and pecks Break's lips once more, grinning when he flushes a gentle pink over the bridge of his nose. He's so fragilely pale that it makes him look alive. Irfane feels compelled to kiss his nose and watches his blue eyes widen carefully and then pinch shut when Irfane nips him gently. Break chuckles quietly when Irfane sits back now, his blush spreading over his cheeks and into his bread.

Irfane settles in next to him, spreading out the sheet music so it is visible to them both. He has to squint a bit to see the words but he has and idea of what he's doing. He keeps his hands on his lap while Break spreads them across the keys, even though they both know he's more than welcome to jump in at any time. Irfane rests his head on Break's shoulder as he starts pressing keys softly. It's lovely to hear him play, to watch him work in his natural element. Irfane only hopes that Break admires him in the same way.

Break pauses momentarily before continuing across the keys, lifting his shoulder gently as the words approach. Irfane clears his throat and glances to the page. It looked like a love song upon first glance, but looking now, hearing it with the low notes Break has selected, it sounds a bit more like a confession. Irfane likes the way it sounds, hesitant and unsure.

Irfane clears his throat and starts to sing quietly, low words of confession that catch in his throat as he feels their weight. Break continues to play, tapping lower and higher, shifting his weight gently as he moves with it. The words are heavy. They have true feeling behind them. Generally their love songs are because of that. They take turns writing things, and it turns into a sort of back and forth love song. Irfane thinks that this is Break's way of reminding him the way he really feels. There's a pause in the lyrics and Irfane scoots closer to Break on the bench, replacing his hand on his thigh. He kisses his shoulder gently, smiling against his skin when Break chuckles quietly.

"I love you," he murmurs, fingers slowing as the sheet music runs out. The song hasn't been quite finished yet. "This sounds really good so far, thank you."

It takes Irfane a moment to collect himself; Break saying he loves him is like music to his ears, more melodious than any song they could ever write. Finally he replies, "I love you, too," and lifts his head from Break's shoulder. When Break kisses him, it's only slightly unexpected. Generally Irfane initiates these kinds of things, but music making changes things in them. Irfane pecks his lips a few times, teasing gently and grinning when Break tries to follow after him.

"We should finish this," Irfane suggests quietly, leaning in to speak against Break's lips, squeezing his thigh gently.

"That's not what you actually want to do; is it?" Break doesn't seem in objection however, and kisses Irfane again, moving his hand from the keys and onto his knee. Irfane grins and shakes his head, laughing when Break sighs. "You're insatiable, you know that?" Irfane teases his lip between his teeth and Break rolls his eyes, patting his knee. "Finish this first."

Irfane sighs over dramatically and turns back to the piano, reaching for the paper and pencil. He scrawls out a few more lyrics and passes the paper to Break who looks it over, humming in agreement. It doesn't take long for them to settle again, leaning on each other while they work out the kinks of the song and continue with lyrics and notes. Break tips his head against Irfane's shoulder and Irfane kisses his temple.

"I love you, darling."

  
"I love you, too."


End file.
